


Moonlight Makes Me Confess Things I Shouldn't

by lilydarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy one shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Remus and Sirius confessing their love for each other in the moonlight basically





	Moonlight Makes Me Confess Things I Shouldn't

Remus and Sirius had went outside after hours of not being able to sleep. They looked at each other back in the room and exchanged a look that they both instantly understood---they wanted to get outside and get away from everyone else. Not that Remus minded. Any moment alone with Sirius was the best time of his life. Sirius was his best mate, but also the love of his life. If only he could get the words off of his tongue and tell Sirius that. Although, he knew Sirius would probably reject him. Sirius didn't like blokes, and even if he did, there is no way on earth he could ever love Remus the way Remus loved him. Remus knew this for a fact.

"Whatcha thinking about, Moony?" Sirius grinned as his werewolf friend looked lost in thought. Remus snapped out of his thoughts right away as Sirius rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I-I don't know. I'm just really thankful sometimes," Remus looked at the other boy, "I'm thankful that I have friends who support me after the whole werewolf thing. Most people would've just thrown me to the dirt. Most people wouldn't have broken the law and become animangi." 

"Well, Remus," Sirius's eyes flickered with compassion, "James, Peter, and I, we all care about you so much. We are never going to leave you to the dirt. We are never going to let you suffer. You're one of our best mates, Moony, nobody is going to just throw that away," Sirius's voice grew quieter, "You'r worth so much more than you can even imagine."

Remus's heart fluttered with delight. Sirius would often say sweet things like this to him. Remus just wished that Sirius meant all of these sweet things the way that Remus wanted him to.

"Any girls caught your eye lately?" Remus teased, even though the thought of Sirius looking at girls, let alone kissing girls or having relationships with them, hurt Remus so much.

"Not exactly," Sirius shrugged. Remus looked at him. 

"Not exactly?" Remus asked. Sirius began to open his mouth but then closed it. They continued walking for awhile in silence, just enjoying one another's company and relaxing in the moonlight. Eventually, they sat down in the grass, still not speaking a single word. This was normal for them. They didn't need to talk all the time to show each other that they cared. They just enjoyed each other's company in general.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, "Are you okay?" Remus was confused why Sirius wasn't talking. He didn't mean to ask him anything that might have made him uncomfortable, and he certainly didn't want Sirius mad at him.

"I-I don't know," Sirius looked down at the ground. Remus put his hand over Sirius's to bring him comfort.

"Padfoot," Remus smiled, "I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. There is not a single thing you can tell me that will make me think any less of you. Like you said, friendship comes first. Always."

"I'm gay," Sirius blurted out. Remus's heart fluttered with excitement and surprise. This couldn't actually be happening. However, it's not like Sirius was madly in love with Remus or anything. Only in his dreams.

"You-what?" Remus asked, as if he was unable to comprehend, even though it was the same thing he'd been battling his entire life besides the werewolf thing.

"I'm gay." Sirius looked down, mumbling softly, "And I have a huge crush on someone who is never going to like me back. And it hurts. I think I'm in love with this guy, and he is never going to notice me like that."

Remus's heart dropped in his chest. He should've known Sirius was not going to be in love with him, but rather some guy who was way more attractive and acted more like Sirius.

"Well, who is it?" Remus asked softly. Sirius was quiet for a moment. "Is it James?" Remus asked. Sirius wrinkled his nose and let out a light laugh. "Who is it then, Pads?"

"I-I can't believe it, Moony. It's you. How have you not noticed this? How have you not realized I've been pining after you for so damn long? How have you not seen this?" 

"Probably because I've been blinded with my feelings that I thought would never be reciprocated, but I'm certainly glad are."

"W-what?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Oh, just kiss me you fool," Remus smiled. Sirius grabbed Remus's face and crashed their lips together. Remus's heart was bursting with excitement. Sirius's soft lips against his just made his heart melt.

Remus was the first to pull away as Sirius put his leather jacket over Remus's shoulders, as Remus clearly had goosebumps and was shivering from the cold. "Do you think we should go inside?" Sirius asked softly. Remus nodded.

"You don't know how long I've been hiding this," Remus said as they walked holding hands back into the castle.

"I believe I do. I've been covering these feelings for a very long time. I'm so glad I finally let them out."

"Me too," Remus smiled at his new lover.


End file.
